pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers
Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers is a whole new adventure for zombie-bashers and plant lovers! ]] NEW PLANTS! Meet Rock Radish, Washsabi, and Tile Turnip! Just a few of the powerful plants you'll be taking! RESCUE PENNY! Penny has been kidnapped by Zomboss so Dave, and the plants has to save Penny from Zomboss, retrieve the taco-flavored kind machine potion in Zomboss's hands! And by hands we mean zombot... NEW ZOMBIES! Plant your way to the potion with your new plants! Meet (and kill) Fog Machine Zombie, Emperor Zombatine, and General Zombious. That's just a few of the powerful zombies! SUPER PLANT FOOD! If one plant food on a plant isn't enough, try the NEW AND SUPER POWERFUL plant food! It will supercharge your plants TO THE MAX! BRAIN BUSTERS! The Brain Busters have returned! Now new and improved! LOOK OUT! Penny has been evil-lized! Look out or she'll destroy your plants! ACHIEVEMENTS! New achievements to test your skill! Story When Dr. Zomboss was defeated in the future with Crazy Dave, Penny and the plants. Zomboss discovers that Penny is their secret weapon, he quickly steals Penny and evil-izes her, when Dave finds out, he asks help from Harvey, the shop mole, Matilda, Burt, and Dottie to retrieve the taco-flavored kindness potion in Zomboss's lab, the plant team has to destroy Zomboss's impossibly-indestructible-made containment machine to retrieve Penny and the kindness potion. Super Plant Food WARNING! This plant food can cause plant to be extremely hyper! Use the super plant food to really destroy ALL zombies in your path! This super plant food is ultra-rare to get. Spend 2500 coins to get one. Super Plant Food is intorduced on the first level of Mechanical Mayhem. Effects: See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Super Plant Food Effects New Power-Ups Power Spreader Are the groups of zombies everwhelming your plants? Use your fingers to spread magical clocks to slow down zombies! Power Spreader costs 250 coins. Power Diverter Are your defenses weak on some lanes? Click the lane where you want to divert all zombies to! Power Diverter costs 200 coins. Power Charger N.png|Beta icon for Power Charger - It's a battery! Power Charger.png|The first icon for Power Charger - Why would a power-up have a seed packet on it anyways? Powerspread.jpg|Beta icon for Power Spreader - Not round enough and needs a few tweaks, it also displays the wrong prize. Power Charger Slow recharging? Use the power charger! Spread your fingers to the seed packets tospeed up their recharging! Power Charger costs 500 coins. Suburban Alamanac See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Suburban Almanac Stories Tutorial The adventure starts out in the lawn...One day, the plants, Crazy Dave, Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Penny were having a Pinata Party, they were having Zombie Chicken Sandwiches and Spicy Tacos! It's time to whack open the Pinata! But then, a portal suddenly appears and then Zomboss comes out of it! Everyone panics! And then, Zomboss took Penny quickly and got the portal! Lost at Fog After Zomboss stole Penny, he know Dave and the plants would stop him, so he teleported him and the plants to an extremely foggy swamp of nowhere, but thanks to Dave's GPS, he tracked down Zomboss at a facotory. Mechanical Mayhem Penny is evilized! So Dave and the plant hides from the evilized Penny, But Penny's time travelling abilities makes her full of power - and teleporting all zombies for all time peroids to the Factory! And to make sure Zomboss doesn't lose, he had summoned General Zombious! The robotic zombie with 4 arms that's a real plant killer! Cave of the Clocks The team quickly escapes Penny by climbing into a gear to a mysterious portal that sends them to a cave of clocks! The battle begins! Zomboss has lured them to their doom, and with the forefield, all hope is lost! While the plants were attacking, future Dave teleports to the cave with an army of plants! The Tile Turnips quickly make Power Tiles and the other plants stepping on them for power! The projectiles defeat Zomboss, and have destroyed the indestructible containment unit containing the kindness potion as well. But something isn't right...Where are the power tiles and the kindness potion?! Zomboss took them! Supercharge Matrix The team caught Zomboss building a new and improved zombot zapper! But the team runs and takes the power tiles left, Zomboss uses a smokeleport (Smokey Teleporter) to vanish to a place in the lab...now a supercharge matrix! After Penny's zombie-sending, they caught Zomboss again! But this time Zomboss had hired Emperor Zombatine! The greatest plant killer of all time! The zombie bashers try to escape Zombatine's lightning of death, but they end up stuck in the Power Tiles...But then, Future Harvey had teleported to the Matrix and had thrown 5 pumpkymites to Zombatine, defeating him. But Zomboss escaped...again! And Zombatine had survived as well... Pyramid of Doom Penny has caught the whole zombie-basher team and have teleported them to the endless zone of the Pyramid of Doom! Zomboss is hiding somewhere in the Pyramid! The pyramid seems different the last time Dave was there..Trap doors! More mummies! More sacrophaguses?! All hope is lost! Chinese Bonsai Garden The zombie-bashing team manage to escape the pyramid by opening a portal using Future Dave's teleporting device-thingy. Zomboss and evil Penny has escaped too in depths of a mysterious Bonsai garden of China! Some Bonsai Trees and other chinese plants decided to help the zombie-bashers! Road to Danger With the help of the chinese plants, the zombie-bashers escaped China and went to hide in a Road, but soon Penny detected them with her GPS located in Dave's legs and Zomboss has returned with a new, improved and more powerful General Zombious! To be continued? Grey Matter Gardens The zombie bashers have returned to Grey Matter Gardens! Penny, Zomboss, and the survived Zombatine have been hiding the brain-shaped bushes of Grey Matter Gardens. Matilda was planting some new seeds of kinds. It was a good time to use Burt's insta-plant food! Now they have new plants to help them? Meanwhile at Zomboss' "secret" lair (a big hollowed-inside bush) Zombatine has learned many new skills to help them defeat the zombie bashers! Brains of the Ocean Again, Zombatine has been defeated! Zomboss has hired Zomb Wesell, the zombie female plant hunter! Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers built a secret hidout in Cerebellum Ocean to avoid the undead. The Undead's plans were to suprise-attack the Zombie Basher's during night. Penny's GPS have tracked them in Cerebellum Ocean. Now's the time for Zomb Wesell's secret weapon - Stealing a plant and turning it into a zombie! (Oh no, Zombotanies!) The Great Green Purge Zomboss' new apprentices Zomba Fett, Deadda the Undead, Zomb Wesell, a rebuilt General Zombious and Zombatine have overpowered the plant kingdom and have kidnapped Peashooter, Power Lily, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, Lightning Reed, Cherry Bomb, Grave Buster, Beet, Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, all the Mushrooms, all the Catapults, Coffee Bean, Cactus, Starfruit, Torchwood, Snow Pea and Cattail! It's up to the left plants to save them all before their kind are extinct! The plants left have tracked the Undead Team on a mysterious night area with fog, water, rocks falling off, lightning strikes and the plants have to face the biggest challenge...yet! Back to the Future As the undead overpowers the plants, the un-evil Future Penny came to the rescue and had teleported the Zombie Bashers and the plants back to Far Future! But there's a big mistake Future unevil Penny had made...He accidentally teleported the Undead Team to the future too! Now the Zombie Bashers hid in a Holo-room. Future Penny had made the situation worst! Far Future holds many mysteries...and it holds even more zombies. Zomboss had hired another apprentice, Nundead Zomray! He's a mean gray plant killer alien! Lost at Fog...Again As Nundead Zomray was almost defeated, he retreated with the taco kindness potion in another mysterious place of fog, it was different this time. Future Penny had taken the Zombie Bashers for a trip back to the mysterious Fog Depths! They comfront Nundead Zomray in Zomboss' Zombot! Which means: It was Zomboss' plan all along! To let Zomray retreat and lure the bashers to their doooom! The Wars on Mars The Undead with the kindness potion and the zombie bashers have a war on mars! The really big war begins! While the war is happening, Zomboss hacked into the Mar Rover computer system and made it into his own robo-minion! As the war is still continuing, Nundead Zomray is hiding somewhere in mars. Zomboss' other apprentices have also survived and is now in the mars wars! Field of Fungi After the wars on mars, the zombie bashers' plan have worked! While the other plants were in war, Matilda retrieved the Taco Kindness Potion! All they need to retrieve is...Penny! As they got the Marsian Teleporter, Harvey accidentally pressed the "Place Randomizer" button, now they end up in a field of fungi! Since it's more fungi only, plants will not survive. It's time for the Mushrooms to shine! Meanwhile, the Undead, with the evil Penny have constructed a plan, Zomba Fett will shoot missiles at plants to stall them, while Zomb Wesell retrieve back the Kindness potion! Moon Mines The Undead have retrieved the Kindness potion back! Now they have travelled to the Moon's Mines. Since it's the moon, there's no sun! The plant needs stars. While the Zombie Bashers are still travelling to Moon Mines. Future Dave contacts Lunar Pea and Star Bloom, Future Dave's lunar plant agents to summon their lunar plants army! It's good that there's minecarts. But General Zombious has returned! And so did Nundead Zomray! Pineconia Since the Undead have overpowered both the Lunar and the normal plants, Zombious traps them in a rocket that crashes to a mysterious Pinecone Planet named "Pineconia." Some Pineconians decided to help the lunar and the normal plants. Meanwhile, Zomboss have constructed the ultimate superweapon and have sent Deadda the Undead to test out the Superweapon in Pineconia. Mildew Meadow Deadda the Undead has retreated back with the Kindness Potion back on Mildew Meadow! Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers have experimented up with other plants using their new "Leafy Combiner" invention. Now they have more plants to battle with them! Future Dave sent them to Mildew Meadow to find the Shamrockstars, Shamrock's other brothers. As they all meet in Mildew Meadow, Zomboss unleashes an ultimate attack that quickly overpowers all the plants except for the Shamrockstars and Shamrocks, it's up to them to confront Zomboss without his apprentices! Returning to China Zomboss is defeat yet once again. The Zombie Bashers and the plants celebrate their victory back at China since Burt loves their "Chinese Tacos." Not long, their celebraton is interuppted by Alien Shooter's holopod message saying that Plantopia is in danger! But before the plants and bashers could take off in their rocket, Zomba Fett shot a missile that destroyed, now he keeps firing missiles at the plants! The plants needs to stall Fett while Burt and Matilda fix the rocket. But Zomba Fett overpowered all the plants, but not for long before their chinese plant friends showed up looking more powerful and upgrades since Bamboo Shoot said "Our kind Chinese Gardener took care of us!" Plantopia The Zombie Bashers have returned to the great place of Plantopia! There is another undead-plants confrontation, the ultimate battle of Plantopia! Alien Shooter calls his other friends Treelekines, Crystal Corn, and Plasma Stump to help out in the 2nd ultimate confrontation! Banana Farm Story coming soon! Futuristic Factory Story coming soon! Plants Returning New Zombies Returning New Zombotanies Achievements See Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Achievements Shop You can unlock plants here immediately before you can unlock it. This place has boosts, perks, power-ups and many more! Plants *'Snow Pea' - 12,000 coins *'Grave Buster' - 3,500 coins *'Blover' - 3,300 coins *'Jalapeno '- 12,500 coins *'Imitater '- 5 Zombucks *'Winter Melon '- 10 zombucks *'Plantern '- 5,000 coins *'Bloomerang '- 4,100 coins *'Chilly Pepper '- 3,000 coins *'Power Lily '- 5 Zombucks (CREATOR'S CHOICE!) *'Bamboo Shoot '- 8 Zombucks *'Hot Rod Chomper '- 150 zombucks (BEST DEAL!) *'Power Flower '- 11 zombucks *'Gloom-shroom '- 10,000 coins (RECOMMENDATION!) Brain Busters 'Last Stand: Deluxe Pack' Want a challenge? Take the Last Stand Deluxe Pack! It has forbidden plants, various challenges and zombie heads! Cost: 20 zombucks 'Power Play: Extreme Pack ' If you wanted to play with power-ups, buy this pack! Cost: 15 zombucks 'Charge! Charge! Extreme Pack ' "With great power comes great reponsibility." Do you think you can handle indefinite plant foods? Cost: 15 zombucks 'Special Delivery: Deluxe Pack ' More deliveries coming? You better sign there, there and there before the zombies eat your brains... Cost: 20,000 coins Boosts *'Extra Seed Slot '- 15,000 coins *'Sun Boost '- 9,000 coins *'Shovel Perk '- 5,000 coins *'Power-Ups ' *'Instant Recharge '- 5,000 coins *'Plant Perk '- 50 coins per use *'ZombiFreeze '- 50 coins per use Packs 'Plant Food Emergency Pack ' Contains 10 Plant Foods. Use it wisely! Cost: 7,000 coins 'Starter Pack ' Contains 3 Plant Foods, 10 Plant Perks, 10 ZombiFreeze, and Grave Buster. For starters, this is the pack for you! Cost: 14,000 coins 'Helper Pack ' Contains 3 Super Plant Foods, Chilly Pepper, 1 Extra Seed Slot, 10 Plant Perks, and 10 ZombiFreeze. This pack will surely help you bash some zombies! Cost: 20,500 coins 'Ulimate Zombie Basher Pack' Contains 5 Super Plant Foods, 3 Power Toss, 5 Power Zap, 10 Power Spreader, 20 Plant Perk, 20 ZombiFreeze, an Extra Seed Slot, and Winter Melon. The pack for the greatest zombie bashers! Cost: 50 Zombucks 'Power Pack' Contains Charge! Charge! Extreme Pack, 10 Power Spreads, 10 Power Toss, and 15 Power Chargers. Power. Lots of power! It feels powerful! Cost: 40,000 Zombucks Future Dave's Far Future inventions Shop You can unlock Future Dave's shop when you unlock Supercharge Matrix and the "Tacollectors" game mode. You only need Tacos, there isn't a thing that costs coins in here. But you can exchange coins for tacos. Futuristic Inventions *'Lawn Scanner' - Will predict where and when the toughest zombies will be so you can plant your defenses early: 5 Tacos *'Techno Pod '- Summon the Techno Pod when you really need it! Techno Pod will drop 3 sun bombs that will not only deal heavy damage to zombies but you also give you 100 sun: 15 Tacos More coming soon! Brain Busters Returning *'Last Stand' *'Special Delivery' *'Cannons Away' *'Attack of the Hybrids '- (New name for Zombotany) *'Nutty Bowling '- (New name for Wall-nut Bowling) New 'Power Play' This is similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 5, where you can freely use power-ups without spending coins. Except there are more zombies, and the zombies walk extremely fast, making it more challenging than AE - Day 5. 'Charge! Charge!' You can freely use Plant Food in this Brain Buster without spending coins, but you only get 3 Super Plant Food, and Super Plant Food isn't free. In this Brain Buster, you have 1 peashooter in each lane and you use Plant Food to defend your brains! This time the zombies walk x5 faster and they come in groups. Every zombie defeated drops 25 sun, and you can use sun to buy and plant more plants. The only plants available are Repeater (Which costs 300 in this Brain Buster!), Wall-nut (Which costs 275 in this Brain Buster!), Snapdragon (Which costs 475 in this Brain Buster!), and Coconut Cannon (Which costs 600 in this Brain Buster!). Once you clicked on a plant's seed packet to buy it, the plant will automatically be planted in the next column. 'Attack of the Hybrids (Zombotany)' While not technically a new one, Zombontany is a returning Brain Buster now renamed as "Attack of the Hybrids." You will encounter new zombotanies like Repeater Zombie, Bonk Zom-Choy, and Bloomerang Zombie. There's also some zombotanies involving new plants like Lightning Reed Zombie. The leaders (or mini-bosses) of the zombotanies are Coconut Cannon Zombie and Winter Melon Zombie. The boss of the zombotanies is Zombie Hod Rod Chomper that rides a Hod Rod car and can eat plants quickly. Zombotanies are first encountered at "Brains in the Ocean." Areas' Descriptions 'Tutorial' At the present day lawn. There are 5 levels that introduces you to the game. Unlocked Stuff: *'Peashooter '- Your first plant *'Sunflower' - After completing Day 1 *'Wall-nut' - After completing Day 2 *'Plant Food' - After completing Day 3 *'Potato Mine' - After completing Day 4 *'Power-Ups' - After completing Day 5 Zombies Encountered: *'Basic Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Flag Zombie '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Conehead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 2 *'Buckethead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 4 *'Tomb Raiser Zombie' - First encountered at Day 5 'Lost at Fog' In this area, the fog is very thick, covering more more than half of the lake. It's also half-water and half-land. Sunflowers are sleeping in the night! And sun doesn't fall off. Also, Twin Sunflower's second head is sleeping while the first one is awake, which means it will act like a normal sunflower - only more expensive. Unlocked Stuff: *'Sun-shoom '- Before starting Night 1 *'Tangle Kelp' - After completing Night 2 *'Iceberg Lettuce' - After completing Night 3 *'Cactus' - After completing Night 5 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Night 7 *'Lily-pad '- After completing Night 8 *'Split Pea' - After completing Night 12 *'Repeater' - After completing Night 14 *'Cattail '- After completing Night 15 *'Shamrock' - After completing Night 18 *'More Power-Ups' - After completing Night 19 *'Suburban Almanac' - After completing Night 22 *'Washabi '- After completing Night 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Ducky Tube Zombie '- First encountered at Night 1 *'Swimming Zombie '- First encountered at Night 2 *'Fog Machine Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Launching Zombie '- First encountered at Night 4 *'Snorkel Zombie '- First encountered at Night 5 *'Dolphin Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Night 10 *'Balloon Zombie '- First encountered at Night 6 *'Piranha Wrangler Zombie '- First encountered at Night 19 *'Zombie Shark Rider & Zombie Shark '- First encountered at Night 22 Super Thick Fog Levels: *Night 5 *Night 9 *Night 12 *Night 16 *Night 21 *Night 24 'Mechanical Mayhem' This place can be a challenge since more than half of the levels are "special delivery" (conveyor-belt) levels and few levels are "choose your plants" levels. Also, sometimes Penny will suddenly appear and run over plants. Machines will also help zombies get past your defenses more... A moving conveyor belt makes zombie move faster, Metal Walls in front of your plants will block their shots until it's destroyed, it is as tough as 3 tombstones. 3 Grave Busters can destroy them. Also, Flower Pots are mandatory in this area because it's inside a factory and there's no soil in there.. Lightning Reeds deal more damage to metals, dealing 2 nds on them. Also, Lightning Reed now deals 1 nds to every shot. Unlocked Stuff: *'Super Plant Food '- After completing Day 1 *'Flower Pot '- After completing Day 2 *'Cabbage-pult '- After completing Day 3 *'Lightning Reed '- After completing Day 5 *'Tile Turnip' - After completing Day 6 *'E.M. Peach' - After completing Day Day 9 *'Magnet Plant '- After completing Day 11 *'Kernel-pult '- After completing Day 12 *'Extra Seed Slot '- After completing Day 14 *'Cherry Bomb' - After completing Day 15 *'Squash '- After completing Day 18 *'Shovel Boost '- After completing Day 21 *'Melon-pult '- After completing Day 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Evil Penny Attack '- First encountered at Day 1 *'Metal Wall Zombie '- First encountered at Day 6 *'Jetpack Zombie '- First encountered at Day 9 *'Poncho Zombie '- First encountered at Day 3 *'Zombie Worker '- First encountered at Day 10 *'Zombie Factory Manager '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Motorcycle Rider Zombie '- First encountered at Day 15 *'Zombie Mechanic '- First encountered at Day 20 *'General Zombious' (Mini-boss) - First encountered at Day 24 Special Delivery Levels: *Day 5 *Day 10 *Day 13 *Day 14 *Day 21 *Day 24 'Cave of the Clocks' Since the cave's ground is stone, you will need Flower Pots. All zombies from all time peroids will attack you! And Penny, instead of running over your plants, will now shoot lasers at random plants. Every wave, a giant clock will fall that makes a "magic time force" in a 3x3 area, slowing plants or zombies that are affected by the time force temporarily. Occasionally, a really big clock falls from the cave and slows down everything. And sometimes, a small clock with a leaf on it will fall only on a random plant that will permanently slow them down. Umbrella Leaves can deflect small clocks, but can't deflect giant clocks. Fun Fact: This area unlocks more fire-related plants than in any area. Unlocked Stuff: *'Umbrella Leaf '- After completing Day 1 *'Sun Boost '- After completing Day 2 *'Aspearagus '- After completing Day 4 *'Chomper '- After completing Day 5 *'Torchwood '- After completing Day 8 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 10 *'Beet '- After completing Day 12 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 14 *'Flaming Pea '- After completing Day 16 *'Pumpkin '- After completing Day 19 *'Surprise Gift '- After completing Day 22 *'Gatling Pea '- After completing Day 24 Zombies Encountered: *'Time Peroid Zombies (Egypt, Pirates, West, Future) '''First encountered at Day 1 *'Football Zombie '- First encountered at Day 5 *'Explorer Zombie '- First encountered at Day 8 *'Giga Conehead Zombie '- First encountered at Day 9 *'DJ Zom-B '- First encountered at Day 12 *'Windwill Zombie '- First encountered at Day 13 *'Clock Controller Zombie '- First encountered at Day 15 *'Gargantuar '- First encountered at Day 17 *'Zomboni '- First encountered at Day 20 *'Imposter Zombie '- First encountered at Day 23 *'Leader Zombie '- First encountered at Day 24 'Supercharge Matrix' This area is filled with Power Tiles! Power Tiles give your plants extra boosts depending on it color - *If the tile is Blue - The plant's attack speed (or sun production) will be 2x fast every 20 seconds. Defensive plants can't be planted on blue tiles. *If the tile is Green - The plant's projectile (or produced sun) will be 2x as big as before every 30 seconds. Which means if it's sun it will be 50 instead of 25! Defensive plants will gain slightly more health. *If the tile is Purple - The plant's projectiles will have a splash-damaging ability permanently. Sun-producing plants and defensive plants can't be planted in this tile. *If the tile is Golden Rod - Every 3th projectile fired will be heavy-duty. Sun-producing plants will produce 75 sun every 3 sun produced. Defensive plants can't be planted in golden rod tiles. *If the tile is Red - The plant will do it's plant food effect every 65 seconds. To prevent this area to be too easy, some tiles do not support some plants, like wall-nuts can't be planted on blue tiles. Also, Tile Turnip can't be picked, nor used because the area is already filled with power tiles. Blue, Green, and Purple tiles appear most, There's only 5 Golden Rod tiles and 3 Tiles in every level. Instant kills like Jalapeno can be planted on any power tile since they are "temporary" plants. Unlocked Stuff: *'Bonk Choy '- After completing Day 1 *'Rock Radish '- After completing Day 3 *More coming soon... Zombies Encountered: Coming Soon! 'Pyramid of Doom' Bosses It also involves Zombotany mini-bosses and bosses. General Zombious He is first faced in the final level "Mechanical Mayhem," and explodes when defeated. But then is rebuilt by Zomboss and returns even stronger in "Road to Danger." and then returns again as the second boss to be faced in "The Great Green Purge," now very powerful with lots of attacks. He abosrbs 10,500 nds in "Mechanical Mayhem," 20,000 in "Road to Danger," and 40,000 in "The Great Green Purge." Attacks Always Used: *'Simple Sways '- Activates his first lightsaber and slices in the 2 nearest plants. *'Avoid It! '- Becomes stealthy and avoids any projectile for several seconds. *'Now for the Quad '- Activates his 2 other arms and stuns the 7 most powerful plants with his "stunstaff." *'Sway, Slay, Stun! '- Slices the 3 most powerful plants, stuns the 5 weakest plants, and slays zombies to slightly replenish his health. New Attacks: (Used in Road to Danger) *'Doom-erang '- Throws his boomerang lightsaber that kills every plant in lane it's thrown in. *'More Stuns? '- Stuns all plants for a few seconds. *'The Great Lasers '- Summons 3 Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. *'Reinforcement Doom '- Spins all his 4 lightsabers and comes closer to plants that kills them, while spinning, the lightsabers will destroy any projectile that comes in contact. *'Needing Replenishment '- Sucks all the visible zombie's nds to replenish his health. More New Attacks: (Used in The Great Green Purge) *'Unseen Roll '- Will mold into a wheel-like robot and will turn invisble, then will run over most plants. *'Zombifyer'''- Turns the 3 strongest plants into zombotanies, unless it's coconut cannon or winter melon. *'Burning Doom '- Summons a wave of Flaming Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, Flaming Reed Zombies, and Explorer Zombies *'The Metal Minions '- Summons a huge wave of Zomdroids that fires lasers to your plants. Zomb Wesell She is the plant hunter and the creator of the zombotanies! Zomb Wesell is the boss of "Brains of the Ocean" and has lots of zombfying-styled attacks. Attacks Always Used: *'Drag to Doom '- Uses her grappling hook to grap 3 random plants and turn them into zombotanies! Deadda the Undead Coming Soon! Zomboss and his Zombot Coming Soon! Zomba Fett Coming Soon! Nundead Zomray Coming Soon! Coconut Cannon Zombie One of the hardest zombies to defeat, Coconut Cannon Zombie is as tough as 3 Tall-nut Zombies. He only has 3 attacks. He will shoot a coconut once it reaches the 2nd square to right, then will stop and sleep for a few seconds, then will shoot a coconut again once he walks 2 more squares. The coconut bomb will kill the first plant it meets, and splash damage (possibly kill) the plants in a 3x3 area. He is confronted in the last level of "Brains in the Ocean" as the first boss to be confronted. Attacks: Coming soon! Winter Melon Zombie One of the hardest zombies to defeat, Winter Melon Zombie is as tough as 2 Tall-nut Zombies. He only has 3 attacks. He will fire a winter melon as fast a regular winter melon. And the winter melon can kill a plant easilly and temporarily slow down plants in a 3x3 area. He is confronted in the last level of "Brains in the Ocean" as the second boss to be confronted. Zombie Hot Rod Chomper Hod Rod Chomper is the most powerful plant in the game, and is even more powerful as a zombie hybrid! He has many attacks including the Hot Rod Chomper's ability. He is the ruler of the Zombotanies and takes 25,000 damage shots. When his health is half, he will summon a Hot Rod car and drive it uncontrollaby (killing plants) until it breaks. Attacks: *'Death Wall '- Creates a small wall (similar to Snapdragon's) that destroys projectiles that go through it. Catapult plants can still fire over the wall.\ *'Shield for the Boss '- Summons a column of Tall-nut Zombies. *'The Hot Rod '- Summons a Hot Rod car that spreads fire everywhere, killing plants easilly, but will not kill fire plants at all, like Torchwood and Flaming Pea, and will kill cold plants. The Hot Rod can be killed easilly by cold plants, and is immune to hot plants. *'Flames of Faith '- Will grow wings and fly, then breathes insta-killing fire in a 3x3 area. *'Clear! Clear! Clear! '- Summons a column of Jalapeno Zombies. *'Too Defensive '- Summons a huge wave of Wall-nut Zombies and Tall-nut Zombies. Modes Boss Bashers Practice defeating bosses in this mode! It has 5 difficulties: "Easy as Greens," "Leveling Up," "The Hard Injuries," "Blast Bash," and the hardest mode, "Leaf Ultimate." Tacollectors Tacollecters (mix of the words "taco" and "collectors".) is a mode where you need to collect a certain amount of tacos in exchange for more things in Future Dave's Far Future inventions. You can only spend Tacos in Future Dave's shop. No coins or zombucks, but you can exchange coins for tacos! Leafy Dreams Just like sandbox mode. You can do whatever you want! Free power-ups, plant food, pretty much everything! Burt's Blueprints Burt's Blueprints mode is similar to Seeing Stars. Except you get 10 blueprints, each with their own level, and the blueprints contain the plants that you need to plant on a specific square, and you can't plant other plants on square that isn't the plant that matches it. While imitating the blueprint strategy, you will also be facing some other challenges like "Produce 3000 sun," or "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers" and other various challenges. There's also new challenges like "Don't let the Wall-nuts get eaten!" and "Build this blueprint under 5 minutes!" Zombie Mode Zombie Mode is I, Zombie, but is renamed "Zombie Mode." And instead of only attack through the night, you can choose which area you want. Levels (Lost at Fog) *Level 1 - Sink or Undead *Level 2 - Invisble Turn *Level 3 - Die-namyte *Level 4 - A Water Ride *Level 5 - Greeny Meal *Endless - Fogfinity 'Levels (Mechanical Mayhem) *Level 1 - Gear Help *Level 2 - Metal Mits *Level 3 - Air Way *Level 4 - Regular Job *Level 5 - Late Entry *Endless - Overnight Shift 'Levels (Cave of the Clocks) You can chose your Basic Zombie's style only on this level pack. Which means you can change it into a mummy, a cowboy, a pirate or a future zombie since the style is only cosmetic. *Level 1 - Football Field *Level 2 - Burning Desire *Level 3 - Time Masters *Level 4 - Frozen Brainsiclez *Level 5 - Little Frauds *Endless - Mini Invasion * Leafy Level Maker You can create your own level and choose any plant, or zombie or area! Leafy Combiner In this place, you can combine plants to make a whole new plant! But the Leafy Combiner is quite expensive: 200 Zombucks! Simple Combinations *Iceberg Lettuce + Iceberg Lettuce = Crystal Cabbage *Melon-pult + Torchwood = Summer Melon *Bloomerang + Spikeweed = Thorn Bush '''Power Combinations *Wall-nut + Spikeweed = '''Spike-nut *Flaming Pea + Flaming Pea = Flame King Pea *Pea Pod + Lightning Reed = Volt Pod Trivia *The ideas of "General Zombious, "Emperor Zombatine," "Zomba Fett," "Deadda the Undead," "Zomb Wesell," and "Nundead Zomray are based off the Star Wars characters General Greivous, Emperor Palpatine, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Zam Wesell and Nute Gunray. *Lightning Reed now deal 1 nds instead of 0.5, and is now 150 sun. *Tomb Raiser Zombie will now raise tombstones that appear in Pinata Party instead of Egyptian tombstones. *Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Harvey returns in this game. *The game now uses more new words to express the toughnesses and the recharges of the plants and zombies. **Some include "average," "ultimate," "super slow," "slightly fast," and "very fast." *The game was orginally going to end at "Supercharge Matrix." *The exact time of the recharges are - **Super Fast is 4 seconds. **Fast is 8 seconds. **Slightly Fast is 12 seconds **Average is 19 seconds. **Mediocre is 27 seconds **Slightly Slow is 35 seconds **Sluggish is 41 seconds. **Slow is 50 seconds. **Very Slow is 63 seconds. **Super Slow is 82 seconds. *Gargantuar's normal appearance is now his pirate counterpart. The pirate version was chosen because the mummy version was too "ancient," and the wild west version was too "cowboy." *There are now new types of money with their specific amount other than a silver coin, a gold coin, and a diamond. **A silver coin is worth 10 coins - Common **A gold coin is worth 100 coins - Random **A golden bar is worth 500 coins - Rare **A diamond is worth 1000 coins - Very Rare **A bag with a diamond sign is worth 5000 coins - Ultra Rare **A treasure chest is worth 10,000 coins - Insanely Rare *Like in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Magnet-shroom is no longer a mushroom but is now a regular plant. Also, his name is now "Magnet Plant," and he doesn't sleep during the day. *Although Tile Turnip and E.M. Peach are unfamiliar plants from PvZ2, they are considered "returning" plants because both plants were leaked in a webiste called "The Cutting Room Floor." *The Hot Rod Chomper is the strongest plant in the game. *This is a trilogy game. And there will be 2 sequels. **The first one is called Plants vs. Zombies 2: The Captured Bashers - Which is about the Zombie Bashers being kidnapped and enslaved. **The final one is called Plants vs. Zombies 3: Rise of the Undead - The hardest of them all. The Zombie Bashers lose and the Undead rises from their losing streak and now enslaved the whole galaxy. * For the team, see here. Category:Games Category:Game versions